Spring, the New Beginning
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: A senior about to graduate high school, Erza is nervous about her best friend and what his involvement in her future will be. The whole "end of childhood" phase is causing her excessive stress and it takes a picnic under the sakura trees with her bestie to sort her worries out. Sakura prompt. Jerza AU. EDIT: Now series of one-shots and drabbles for Jerza AU's and prompts.
1. The New Beginning

Erza inhaled the moist, warm spring air. Dew, like sparkling shards of diamond, dotted the grass and speckled the canopies of trees. Erza's breathing was slightly accelerated as she ran through Magnolia's Crocus Park. The seventeen year old high school student was a decent runner, although, she was an ace thrower. She had however placed first in a 400 meter sprint for their invitational meet not long ago. She also placed first in shot put, discus, and javelin. She was spending her Saturday training hard to make an even better time and throw even farther. She might even consider a relay rather than the 400m but she hadn't decided.

After finishing out the run, she stopped to rest under an oak, leaning against its rough bark. She slid down to fully catch her breath, resting her forehead on her knees and back against the tree. Something landed on her head causing her to sit up and examine it. The debris that had landed in her hair was a sakura petal which must mean that the sakura was blooming. Usually the trees would have bloomed a few weeks ago but the harsh long winter and late spring had delayed the trees' typical perennial schedule The sound of heavy approaching footfalls reached the redheads ears and caused her to feel a hint of curiosity. Just as she looked up, her gaze was met by two underclassmen rushing by, tailed by a blue cat. Erza, try as she may, couldn't stifle the snort of laughter that rose up in her chest in reaction. She made a mental reminder to give Lucy hell for this let her thoughts of the past drift into her conscience. So far, school this year was in its final stretch. The days were lengthening and the time in school shortening. The next days would be of preparing for finals and graduation. The poor redhead had already begun to be hit with such projects that marked the end of the grading period. It was a lot to process. After all, the girl was a senior.

This was her final year of childhood, she would soon turn eighteen, a legal adult, and graduate from high school. As thinking of the future usually resulted in, this was no exception, Jellal was brought to the forethought of her pondering. They'd gone through everything together. Best friends from the start, they had been attached at the hip since preschool. They had grown up remarkably fast, in her eyes. She could hardly believe that they were graduating this year. She vividly remembered running amok playing knight and prince or, if she had been feeling girly, princess and prince. The pair had been in every recreational activity under the sun together: swimming, track and field, soccer, basketball, tackle football, rugby, lacrosse, you name it, they did it. Erza was afraid that they'd drift apart with university so close. She hadn't decided on a career to purse and as far as she could tell, neither had he. He was the best friend she'd ever have, maybe more than that. It was no question that they had at some point redrawn typical platonic boundaries for their "friendship".

Her thoughts were broken by the buzzing of her phone.

"Meet me under the largest sakura tree in the West wing of Crocus Park." A text from the blue haired boy himself. Erza may deny it, but her heart skipped even faster when she read it. A faint blush had come to her cheeks and she was smirking stupidly.

"That dork." she snickered to herself. After, she began running off towards the place he had designated for them to rendezvous. She was in the East wing, the oak and pine wing. It was just under two miles to the West wing and then a bit further to the tree.

Upon arriving she chuckles as her eyes receive the sight of her friend laying under the tree, arms crossed behind his head, smirk on his face on a blanket. Beside him sat a woven picnic basket.

"Oi, baka! What's the deal with the short notice?" she barked, rousing him from his solace.

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't know the blossoms were in bloom until this morning and I spent this morning making us this lovely lunch." he retorted snarkily sticking out his tongue immaturely at her. Her bright laugher ended the bantering as he shifted to the side, patting the ground next to him with a softer look in his eyes. He turned as she sat, reaching into and digging through the basket. He turned backed to Erza with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for each of them.

"Just like when we were small." he chuckled, age showing in his now deeper baritone voice, with a wink.

"Yeah." Erza smiled foolishly, recalling how many times they had had sandwiches on the go as young children.

"Brings back old memories." quipped Erza following washing down the last bite of sandwich with the juicebox she had been given.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Jellal replied with a gental smile. He pulled her into an affectionate hug and ruffled her hair.

"Jellal!?" wailed Erza, her previously tied up hair now a mess. Her sudden flailing resulted in them wrestling and eventually her landing on top of him, hair fanned out over her shoulders and brushing his face. Both of them were flushed and breathing heavily.

"Up for the cake I made for you?" Jellal broke the silence.

"Y-yeah!" exclaimed Erza flustered. The cake that he began to cut was beautiful. Iced with smooth white frosting, and decorated with glistening, plump fresh strawberries.

"Jellal." she murmured meeting his warm now carmel, hazel eyes, "Its amazing." she was truly stunned, she knew he could bake but this was amazing.

"I told you it took all morning." He grinned shyly. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, noon had passed an hour ago. Jellal cut the cake and passed her a piece.

He rose his juicebox in a toast, a full out grin from eye to eye.

"To a new beginning!" he cheered.  
"A new beginning!" she replied vehemently. After a while of carefully watching her, he added to his toast.

"Together." he said, more of a statement than a question. Instead of a simple yes, Erza wrapped him in a warm embrase.

"Always." she murmured into his chest. He replied by tucking his nose into her hair.

He leaned down, nose grazing her ear, "This is only the beginning of our lives. We'll find our way together like we always have." She responded by tightening her arms around him.

"Erza, although I've never said it, beat around the bush," he murmured in her ear, "I love you." his voice cracked with the last few words. His heart was racing and Erza could feel hers galloping a few steps ahead of her too. Erza leaned back and pulled his face towards her so that their foreheads touched. Jellal looked nervous like she'd never seen before.

"Jellal, you're everything to me. I love you more than words can express. That's why I don't want to drift apart. It worries me..."

"I won't let it happen." he promised solemnly. Erza laid her hand on his face gingerly tilting his head to the side. Before he realized what was happening, her lips were on his. His lips warm and soft moved against hers for a second before she pulled back to collapse on him and burry her face in his chest.

"This isn't the end of childhood, but the beginning of our lives." she whispered and prepared herself for the challenges to come, knowing she wasn't alone.

* * *

**My individual battle for Fairy Fest. Check my team and the others out. I'm Gunnerpuppy on deviantart to, the group is FairyTail-FC. I haven't been able to work on my other stories and won't be able to for a while. I might post our team fanfiction entry on here as well as deviant art for this week when we finish. Feedback, tips please?**


	2. Fairy Tales

**A quick Jerza one-shot out of boredom :3 (and to burn of ova 5 feels, to those who know what I mean! ;P**

* * *

**Fairy Tales**

**** It's funny how in Fairy tales, a heroic prince charming always rescues a damsel in distress. Jellal was certain that fairy tales had nothing on real life, or that his damsel was really a knight in shining armor. The bleu-nette had not had a particularly good day. His alarm he'd set to get up had failed, what saved him was a text from his best friend, wishing him a good morning, leaving Jellal wondering if she was psychic. He'd rushed to get ready when the hot water had run out during his shower and the milk in the fridge was sour leaving him dry cereal and a banana well past ripe for breakfast. Trouble printing an assignment that was due that day left Jellal late walking to the bus stop and consequently missing the bus entirely. With nothing to do but reply to that text, Jellal called up the redhead hoping to hitch a ride to school, which she was glad to oblige to. After parking a block away from the public high school, the pair raced to beat the bell that would ring in just ten minutes. After not having a pencil for first period, falling asleep during a lecture in second, receiving a paper cut in third, and forgetting his textbook for fourth, Jellal was miserable come lunch time. His luck had yet to turn around for the better when his account balance read zero when he went to buy lunch. Once again, his best friend saved his sorry ass by happily buying lunch and dragging him off to a student council meeting that he hadn't even known was being held. Proceeding the meeting, she informed him of a test in sixth period that he had minimal time to study for. Again he sighed realizing that he'd left said notes at home on his cluttered desk. She replied with a sympathetic smile and handed him her own. Fifth period was dull as usual, history was a favorite subject of his but this teacher managed to make it insufferable. Sixth period rolled around and Jellal managed work that hopefully would bring him a B- at the least. Seventh sailed by rather smoothly in comparison to the rest of the day and eighth brought upon the horror known as peer editing. After having his paper torn to shreds by the apologetic Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfillia, the junior had had enough of school and social interaction in general and was pleased to hear the bell ring. The ride home in his "knight's" car was relieving of the days stress as she lightly went on about current events and her day as he sat occasionally nodding and humming a response. His brother, still at work, Jellal was in no mood to cook a meal and was again saved. Now he found himself sitting across from his best friend and the person who kept his world spinning, Erza Scarlet, nonchalantly eating a plate of spaghetti carbonara.

"Thank you Erza." he said pushing his food around his plate nervously.

"Sure, anytime Jellal." she said with a sad smile. Today was the first anniversary of his mother's death. Jellal was still coming to terms with not having her around. His father and eldest brother were still overseas at a military base. Mystogan, the middle child, lived at Jellal and worked as a mechanic at a nearby repair shop. Although long past the stage of tears and deep depression, the loss of his mother to cancer left him feeling alone. Erza had remained with him throughout his struggle and kept his head above the drowning ocean that was depression the best that she could.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Jellal murmured honestly. She just smiled back, her warm gaze reflecting his gratitude.

Following dinner, the two retired to the couch for a movie. Luckily it was a Friday and the two juniors had naught to worry over as far school concerned. Erza had already informed her mother that she'd be spending the night at her childhood friend's house and Myst was working the night shift, leaving the two teens to themselves.

"I'll go make popcorn, you pick the movie." said Jellal, falling into routine.

"Aye sir!" Erza replied already on her hands and knees in front of a cabinet of DVD's. Jellal's family had an extensive selection and there were yet movies that they had yet to watch. Settling for "The Time Traveler's Wife", the two curled up together on the couch and enjoyed the movie. The only sound between them, the crunching of popcorn. The angsty theme of the movie was well known and both were curious of what it would entail. The opening scene where the boy's mother died in the accident resulted in Jellal stiffening and turning away. Erza paused the movie and tightened her embrace on her friend, burying her head in his chest. He began to relax as she traced unknown patterns on his bicep. Feeling the change in her friend Erza repositioned herself so that instead of resting her head on his chest, she was leaning back a bit.

"God I'm so glad to have you in my life." he croaked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And I'm so glad to be in your life." she whispered gently as brushed back his bangs to trace the top of the marking on his right eye. She continued to trace, over his temple, down to the bottom of it, and then caressing his cheek before tilting his head and leaning forward for a tender but short kiss. Jellal was unable to hide the surprise in his eyes or stop the ridiculous grin that had started to envelop the lower half of his face. Shifting again so that she was on top of him and setting the popcorn bowl on the floor, Erza leaned forward so that they were nose to nose, before giggling and giving him an even shorter peck on the lips, giddy with affection. For the nth time they embraced, this time although it was Jellal who pulled her into his chest before leaning down to nuzzle her neck and whisper softly in her ear.

"I love you." he breathed wholeheartedly.

"I love you too." she replied moving in for another kiss, this one longer than the first. She playfully nipped his bottom lip causing him to squirm a bit and tickle her sides in reciprocation. He felt her smirk against his lips and she rolled off the couch dragging him with her. He landed bracing himself above her, a loving look was shared between them before she pulled him down and teasingly kissed his nose. The glee in his eyes left her giggling and writhing beneath her as he resumed his tickling attack. She pulled him down for a rougher more passionate kiss. Before long, he'd swiped his tongue across her lower lip and she'd accepted a new kind of battle. Neither one experienced, it wasn't the cleanest kiss ever shared between two people, but nonetheless was appreciated as a first. They broke apart, both a bit winded, hearts racing.

"C'mon! Let's actually watch the movie." Erza teased and drug him up to the couch. He sat and dragged her down onto his lap.

"Whatever you say sir." he replied teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. They resumed the movie, which although rather dramatic, was enjoyable. Afterwards they made for Jellal's room and collapsed on his bed, both exhausted.

"I still preferred Star Trek." Erza mumbled sleepily.

"That's my girl." chuckled the bleu-nette lightly as he drew her into his arms.

They both slept soundly that night, Jellal recalling times spent with his mother, fiery haired best friend, and her's as well. In the garden, at the beach, in the mall, or in the living room on a play date. He was happy to know his mother'd approve, acknowledged how lucky he was to have her, and promised to never let go.

* * *

**It was requested that I continue the story, however, I hadn't initially planned to do so. I'm really not all that knowledgeable about starting out in life following high school, as I am myself, just beginning it. ~w~' So I guess I could continue short one-shots in an AU setting with Jelly and Eru. Maybe about their past prior to the initial chapter? I'm not sure where I'd like to go with this so sit tight and enjoy!**


End file.
